Polldump
You snatch the notebook, but you see him clench his hands in his sleep. He releases them, and mutters nonsense. 1 Hide the notebook 4 Read the notebook You carefully maneuver your hands over to the notebook. He's holding it pretty tight... he might wake if you try to take it 4 Like he'll do anything if he sees you! 0 Maybe this is really important to him, you should probably leave it.. You take your seat next to him- he shifts a little at the sound, but he doesn't wake. You notice Arlene is dug into her book a few seats ahead. Well, now what? 4 Hey, he's holding onto a rather girly looking notebook... 1 Put his hand into a warm cup of water 0 Man, this isn't as cool as it seemed. Maybe we should go back... Like the lioness you are, you sit and wait. You notice his body slowly relax into a sleeping state. The proud, powerful MC-kun is now asleep! 1 Dig through his luggage. He probably has something interesting! 0 Steal his Twanky. He's been keeping that from you the entire. Fucking. Flight 5 Take a seat next to him. Maybe he'll say something embarassing in his sleep! You pry your firm but... ahem. Ass out of your seat, and you lazily drag yourself over to MC-kun's seat. He hasn't noticed you, probably because he's almost asleep. 0 Flick him in the back of the head 0 "HeeeeeeEEEY! MC-KUN! I'M BBBBOOOORED!" 7 Wait for him to fall asleep. You slouch in your seat. Business class, they say. These damn new jetliners are cramped. Definitely not a place for a lady of refinement. 0 Go to sleep (Seriously, you're gonna cop out?) 5 Bother MC-kun 0 Rummage through your luggage. Setting the scene: 1 Look you're fucking flying over Europe and Asia 0 I mean seriously. 0 Okay, you're not fed yet. 1 And you're getting quite restless, your large ass is getting painful. Dramatis Personae: 0 Lorelei von Eisenlowe: Tonight's MC. Currently on the plane with Arlene Boteza and MC-kun to Japan. 0 MC-kun: Currently nodding off, somewhere over Eastern Europe. 0 Arlene Boteza: Reading novels. 0 The Flight Attendant: Young looking woman who seems older than she looks. 1 The Pilot: Eh's a cool guy, he flies through turbulence and doesn't afraid of anything. Who's story? 1 Gunther and the Twins 1 Rambert von Eisenlowe (Lorelei's half brother) 5 Lorelei von Eisenlowe (On the airplane to Japan. Rather short, but you get to see her sweet side.) 1 Julianne Orbinne (You're cruel.) Do we want a sidestory or do we want to see how MC fares in Japan? 4 Side Story 0 MC being a hit in Japan. Fine. What are we doing today? 3 Continue the VN (Iron Lion Uprising) 1 Write something new Written by..? 3 DJZebro 1 Khaaaan 1 Denwa 1 Binary Do we want a VN tonight? 3 Yes 2 No Sunred? 2 yes 0 no continue with bartender? 3 yes 2 no (i want to watch billy herrington) 1 HOMOLUSTT!!!! Skip to torture 4 yes 0 no 1 HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHHEU what do 4 continue 1 continue 1 continue what do 7 continue as planned 1 bump up bartender 1 switch to yakitate (if we can find it) restart vid? 4 Yes 1 No 6 "Fuck You!" So is bartender going well or? 4 Keep watching Bartender 1 return to normal /a/ 0 watch something else Clear playlist? 3 Yes 0 No 1 HOMOLUST MARATHON 0 FUCK YOU! Epilogue 0 CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG 0 CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG 0 CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG 0 CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG 0 CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG 0 CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG 3 CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG 1 CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG 0 CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG 1 CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG I proceed to pump it. All the gears, all the metal parts, those I can feel as I thrust my piston into her cylinder. I honestly do not care. I keep on pumping. I can hear the sound: CLANG CLANG CLANG 0 CLANG CLANG CLANG End 6 Was it good for you? 2 Khaaaan You... are serious? After what happened earlier, you still want me to use the back door. Well, fine. The robot looks at me blankly as I position her. I thrust it in the pooper. It feels bad. 5 Proceed 4 No, never mind Taking off her pantsu shows the smooth nether region and perfect-sized ass. Now perfectly naked, the robot questions: "What's next?" 3 J-J-JAM IT IN THE FRONT 4 J-J-JAM IT IN THE BACK H--hmph! I'm just doing it because you are asking me to. What now? 3 Go for the pantsu 1 Play with the tits for a bit Taking off her bra reveals sizable tits--I know they're fake, but I haven't seen actual tits for so long Idon't even know if they look real. This is what you made me do. How does that make you feel? 0 Feels good man. 3 You know you like it. 1 Shut up and proceed. 0 I do it because I'll never do it IRL ;_; She feels heavy for her size. She's petite, but has sizable tits. I'd think a real girl would feel a little warmer than this robot... but she's still pretty... what's the word? Comfortable? Soft? 1 Take off her pantsu 5 Take off her bra The skirt looks equally dusty, like it's been sitting around for a while. You take it off, to reveal a plan white underwear. It's just like undressing a girl!... or something. 3 Take off her pantsu 2 Take off her bra 5 Feel around her "Learning mode initiated." She says. "What's the next step?" She asks. 4 Take off her skirt 0 Take off her bra 1 Take off her pantsu Well. The gynoids have no feelings, right? Riiiight? I start unbuttoning her dusty but otherwise clean shirt. The robot looks at me confused. "What are you doing?" She asks. 2 Say nothing 1 "Just an emergency procedure." 4 "This is how you play doctor." 1 "Shut up and don't say a thing." So, you want me to fuck a robot. Er, great. I did say she was lookable, but still... Are you sure about this? 4 Yes, do it 0 No, I just wanted to see how you'd react Er, doctor? Talk about creepy. "Can you play doctor?" The robot looks at me funny. "Play? Doctor?" "Yes, doctor." "I cannot comprehend." Erm, okay. What do? This is getting nowhere. 3 Show her, like you'd do to a kid 4 I can't fap to this. Try fucking? 0 I can't fap to this. Just take her with you. 0 Ignore her and proceed anyway Well, even if you tell me to play with it, do you really want to? What would you do with it, anyway? I don't know how to play with it; I'm too busy surviving. Tell me, bro. 1 Play... tickle? 0 Play... rock paper scissors? 4 Play... doctor? 0 Just play her like a doll. Move her around and shit. Enough of the bad news! I'm getting flashbacks from it. So, what now? The robot is looking at you blankly. Well, you ain't the owner... but the fact that it turns on itself feels like a miracle. 0 Take it home?! 0 Try to talk to it 0 Get out 3 Try to play with it "The news sounds grim, but I'm not too worried about it. Only the fights on the eastern border, and some from our alliance countries... they'll never hit us here, right? Our country's strong." 0 Next entry 2 Done "Another pleasant day, although talk of war is kind of worrisome. What good will come out of it? Whatever, I'm happy with how things are. I hope life here never changes..." 2 Next entry 1 Done "Another pleasant day, although talk of war is kind of worrisome..." One entry begins. "The news sounds grim, but I'm not too worried about it..." adds another. Read more? 5 Read more in depth 0 Read further entries 0 Nah, I think I'd take the vidya 1 Forget the journals, they depress me now "Let me check. Please stand by..." The gynoid stays silent for a bit. You can hear a soft humming. "Some data is corrupted. I have found 4 journal entries and 2 video entries." How conveniently short. 6 Read the journal entries 0 Watch the video entries 2 Never mind "Hello," it says back, in a cheerful and... wait, did I just hear a subtle flanging in her voice?... and stays silent. Not the talkative type, it seems. 0 "Who are you?" 2 "Where is this?" 0 "Why are you here?" 3 "Do you have any data about the past?" No use in turning on a robot just to shut it down. You sure you don't want to know how it looks? Fine. I'll tell you that it's quite likable. So, what do you want to say? 2 "Who are you?" 1 "Where is this?" 0 "Why are you here?" 3 "Hello." Good enough. I call out the time and date, at least with best of my abilities. "Time accepted! It has been 4,121 days, 3 hours and 26 seconds since last shutdown." And you still hold your charge? Wat. 3 Try talking to it 0 Shut it back down 2 Explain how it looks That depresses me. Well, the robot girl's on. "Welcome! Current time data is corrupted. Please input the new current time." Well, are you a bad enough dude to give her a proper time and date? 4 Yes 2 No Lovely. Now I get to pick robot booger--(click) well, damn. Now I'll be all classy whenever I turn this on (click, click) Is it turning on? HOLY BALLS IT HAS SOME CHARGE LEFT IT'S ALIVE 4 Panic 3 Don't panic Right, like a certain anime, right? Like the one you can't fuck, ever? Erm, well, this feels considerably better than the back door... but I don't think it's doing anything, cap'n. 2 In the ear 4 In the nose 1 Behind the uvula 2 Try shouting at it What? Really. Fine. Maybe we need to go deeper. Hold on, maybe this is--nope. Or maybe th--no reaction. I think I'm doing something terribly wrong, in more than one way. 1 In the ear 1 In the nose 0 Behind the uvula 2 ...In the nether region?! 0 Try shouting at it Hello little lady, do you get turned on when I do thi-- nope. Not in the pooper. And I think my finger's bleeding now. Thanks, guy. Someone did tell me not to fist androids... 2 In the ear 0 In the nose 0 Behind the uvula 2 ...In the nether region?! 4 ...Try the pooper again?!! God, and you want me to turn on this ancient machiner--hey, it has lifelike textur... no! It's a robot! And a dead one at that. Let's try turning it on. Fine. Where was the power button, though? 1 In the ear 0 In the nose 0 Behind the uvula 2 ...In the pooper? 1 ...In the nether region?! It's not the latest pre-war model, but it's still been taken care of pretty well... holy shit, it's heavy. The limbs are still twitching. I wonder if it'll power on? Feels like exercise in futility. 0 Examine it 3 See if you can power it on 0 Look for charging mechanism 0 Leave it It's not the latest pre-war model, but it's still been taken care of pretty well taken care of... holy shit, it's heavy. The limbs are still twitching. 0 Examine it 0 See if you can power it up 0 Look for charging mechanism 0 Leave it Hey, I have dreamed of getting one of these when I was a young kid! Then war broke out, and everything went to hell. It seems busted; its joints twitch occasionally. That must've been the noise. 2 Look around it 3 Pick it up 0 Leave it Whatever that noise was, that didn't sound like a mech. I dash toward the noise, which was inside what looked like the storage room, to find... 2 A gynoid 1 A girl 1 A dislocated AI core 0 Nothing. Must've been rats Instant food? But that's all ramen and shit! There's not enough water to boil them... fine. There are packs... You know I'll be eating ten year old ramens, all dry, right? Wait, what's that? 2 Dash toward the noise 0 Hide behind one of the shelves 1 Hide behind the counter 0 Dash out the door 0 Sneak toward the noise Hmm, where'd keep the batteries? A lot of the stuff seems to be looted already... hey, look, there's a pack! And it only expired five years ago!... that's depressing. 2 Look for instant food 0 Look for canned goods 0 Look for... money? 0 Look for utensils I walk in through the broken glass door. The store is quite dark. I try my flashlight; it's quite dim. I need more batteries. Do I feel lucky? 2 Look for batteries 0 Look for instant food 1 Look for canned goods 0 Look for utensils There might be something I can find around here. Being chased by a battle mech yesterday was a fluke... or so I hope. It's really quiet around here. I see some promising places... 1 Department store, to northwest 2 Mom-and-pop shop, to east 0 Gas station, to west 0 Box chain store, to south The air is freezing and stale. The waterproof map of the area has seen better days, but that was the only one I could find of the area. I'm on the northwest corner of the city. Where to? 0 Head South 1 Head North 1 Head East 1 Head West 2 Roam aimlessly Right. I fell asleep under a bridge. It's not like I have a home anymore. I get up; the body's sore from running around all day. Foraging for what little food there is left is suffering. 2 Look at your map 1 Go to last foraging location 1 Start moving onto somewhere new It rains. It's getting brighter, although the sun hasn't been out for a few years. The war has charred everything. Now every day is chilly, if it's not freezing. But... where is this? 1 In an abandoned store 1 Inside a shelter 2 Under a bridge So, what'll it be? 4 Something new 0 Anon the Magical Girl Who writes tonight? 2 Xiox 3 Internets 2 DJZebro Do we want a VN tonight? 6 Yes 3 No Binary worked hard. Who will give him a handjob? 8 Chiruno 0 Outlaw 3 chihayan Testing 2 Will Binary's code work? 2 :o 1 2 2 0 3 1 4 asfasdfsad 0 vd 0 vf 2 b Are you still there? 3 Yes 2 No 7 >implying I'll reply ignore this Test Poll 1 Option A 0 Option B 0 Option C Test Poll 1 Option A 0 Option B 0 Option C Category:polldump